Kurumi Ebisuzawa
|-| Anime (1) = |-| Anime (2) = |kanji = 恵飛須沢 胡桃 |romaji = Ebisuzawa Kurumi |alias = *Kurumi-chan *Kurumi-senpai *Ebisuzawa-san |hair = Dark Purple |eye = Magenta (manga) Violet (anime) |gender = Female |school = Megurigaoka High School |occupation = Student |club = Track and Field Club (Formerly) School Living Club |relatives = Mother (unnamed) Father (unnamed) |status = Alive, since CH 1/EP 1 Infected, since CH 18/EP 10 Recovered, since CH 21/EP 11 |CoI = Attacked by Megumi while investigating the school basement |japanese = Ari Ozawa |firstManga = Beginning (Chapter 1) |firstAnime = Beginning (Episode 1) |lastAnime = Graduation (Episode 12) }} was a student at Megurigaoka High School and she is a member of the School Life Club. Kurumi is the only one in her group to take down more than one zombie with her shovel. She is one of the main characters of the Gakkou Gurashi! series. Appearance Kurumi is a teenage girl with long, straight dark purple hair that comes down to her waist in a twin-tail fashion with violet ribbons on each side, and she has magenta-colored eyes (violet in the anime). She is usually seen with her school uniform and her black choker collar, which consists of a short-sleeved white shirt (that she sometimes wears with a purple cardigan), a green necktie with a red ribbon hanging from it, and a green skirt with yellow buttons on the area around her stomach. To finish the look, Kurumi wears black socks, with white shoes that are green at the tip. Not part of the uniform, she wears black and white striped arm-warmers and green knee-pads with large silver plates on them. In addition to this, she is usually (if not always) seen carrying her shovel by her side. Because of this, Yuki calls her weapon "Shovel-kun". Personality Kurumi, despite looking innocent, is often the one sent out on the more dangerous missions. She is also very strong, energetic and cheerful, always wearing a smile on her lips. She is very friendly and welcoming, as she cares for her friends deeply. Physically speaking, she's the most capable and always helping out. She possesses a dignified atmosphere that leads others to think she is very mature, which she actually is but is also very girlish. While she generally got a bright personality, she’s really naive. She feels guilty after fighting the zombies off and has nightmares of it, often about the day she killed her beloved senpai. She is the one who usually fights the zombies, however, she is afraid of ghosts. She takes care of Yuki and remains supportive to Yuuri and Miki while living in the school, being remarkably calm in difficult situations. She is also very lively and straightforward, and quite confident in the abilities. She will usually handle the zombies herself since she doesn't want to put her friends in danger. However, it is shown that Kurumi can be impulsive and violent if the situation is very sensitive to herself; this was shown when she snapped on Miki upon finding the Emergency Response Manual.Chapter 18, pages 7 & 10 According to Yuki, Kurumi is a little tomboyish, thickheaded and reckless. However, Kurumi denies this. Kurumi is shown to be mature and serious when the situations calls for it. However, she sometimes tends to fool around with Yuki. She also likes to play video games and was very surprised to see that Saint Isidore University had games and even a television. Though her kind nature, she takes her ability that zombies ignores her as an advantage. She even made the zombies kill Takashige as he had tried to hurt her. However, Kurumi was seen being extremely upset and guilty about this.Chapter 46, pages 23, 26-27 Ever since she has been "cured", Kurumi has remained worried and unsure about herself. On the other hand, she still displays a positive demeanor around others. History Before the outbreak, Kurumi was in the track and field club as its manager. Though she didn't dislike running, she only joined the club because she was after her . Despite being a manager, she said the role didn't fit her. She had a senpai whom she liked. Her friends were also aware of her crush and supported Kurumi. It is also stated in the anime that Kurumi said that she would enroll at the same college as he would. When the outbreak occurred, her senpai was already infected as he was being carried to the rooftop. As the girls (Megumi, Yuki, and Yuuri) barricade the door, her infected senpai then rose up and proceeded to attack. To defend herself, Kurumi stabs her senpai multiple times using a nearby shovel,Chapter 2, page 25 explaining her weapon of choice. Story Being one of the only survivors after the outbreak at Megurigaoka High School, Kurumi joined the School Living Club along with Yuuri, Yuki, and Megumi. In the anime, while following Taromaru's paw prints down to the school basement, she finds the dog with a wound on its back. Taromaru then lashes out at Kurumi which leads her to trapping him inside a room. Returning to the basement, she finds Megu-nee, who was already a zombie and hesitates to attack her. Her hesitation caused her to be bitten by her former teacher and she was infected. Despite her infection, she manages to return to the girls, but she was badly wounded, already beginning to succumb to the effects of the infection. Yuuri cuffs her hands and legs in case of an imminent transformation and cares for Kurumi as she struggled to fight against the infection. When Miki returns with the antidote, she recovered from the infection but wasn't completely cured. Her hand remained cold and zombies ignore her. Abilities Kurumi is the "strategist" of the team as she has great abilities to defeat zombies. That being either: running past them or killing them with her shovel, she is very physically adept. She (and Sino) is the only character in the series to wipe out more than one zombie. Kurumi is very level headed, clever and intelligent, especially when it comes down to fighting. She also comes up with plans and has a special technique to defeat the zombies. Kurumi is probably the strongest among the School Living Club members. She can swing her shovel easily, while Miki said that the shovel is heavy. She is also shown to have quick reflexes, as she defended Yuuri and Ruu Wakasa from a quick crossbow attack from Kougami as she tossed her shovel and intervened the attack.Chapter 37, page 3 Far ahead since her infection, Kurumi no longer has the ability to feel pain from any sort of injury. Quotes Appellation Main Characters = |-| Supporting Characters = Relationships Yuki Takeya : Kurumi and Yuki are on good terms as Kurumi considers Yuki as one of her closest friends. Kurumi worries about Yuki quite a lot due her air-headed nature and she is also aware "delusions" but chooses to play along. Kurumi also likes to tease her sometimes, and same with Yuki as she sometimes makes fun of Kurumi because she is afraid of ghosts, much to Kurumi's chagrin. Yuki also relies on Kurumi's strength in the school. Kurumi feels that Yuki's cheerfulness and positivism has saved her (and Yuuri) many times and gave them feeling of warmth because she was very stressed a short while after the outbreak started. Kurumi wants nothing else but for Yuki to be happy and therefore chooses to play along with her "illusions" so she can remain happy and cheerful. Kurumi sees Yuki as someone she needs to protect, and she also feels at ease around Yuki and she cares for her deeply, and vice-versa. They both share a very close bond as they have known each other for a long time. Yuuri Wakasa : Yuuri and Kurumi get along very well, and they understand and respect each other. They are aware of Yuki's "delusions" and understands them well. They also care and help each other out, and though Yuuri isn't experienced in fighting the zombies like Kurumi, she still tries to help Kurumi out by distracting them, so they have a good teamwork. They can talk seriously with each other, as Kurumi asked Yuuri to end her if she became infected. Before however, Yuki stated that Kurumi and Yuuri sometimes fight late at night, and when Yuki asked what was wrong, they would always reply with "nothing", which is why Yuki created her illusions, to make them smile more, because they always seemed stressed. Yuuri cares for Kurumi's well-being as she doesn't want her to push herself to hard when fighting the zombies. Kurumi also cares for Yuuri and her well-being. :Yuuri became very stressed and slightly depressed when Kurumi became infected, but became very joyful when she recovered. After leaving the school, they aren't seen interacting with each other like before, but they still have an unbreakable bond of trust and friendship between them. Miki Naoki : Unlike Yuuri, Kurumi didn't have anything against Miki even though she didn't understand Yuki's "illusions", though she became very upset with Miki when they found the emergency response manual and Kurumi said that Miki talked like she "knew everything". However, Kurumi came to respect her and consider her as a close friend later on, and they both care for each other deeply. After leaving the school, the two becomes much closer and often talk about various topics both late at night and day. They can talk with each other seriously and they are also seen supporting each other, as Miki has helped Kurumi in combat before and regards her as the one she goes to when she needs help, whereas Kurumi called Miki her "precious junior" and promised to not leave her side. When Kurumi thinks Miki looks down, she always picks up on her and tries to cheer her up. After coming to Isidore University, they are often being together and talking late at night at the school roof. The two are on good terms and though they sometimes tease each other in a friendly way and fool around together (along with Yuki), they are very confident within each other's abilities, so they share a close bond of trust. Megumi Sakura : Megumi would blame herself because Kurumi always did the hard job in the school (fighting off zombies). Before the outbreak, Kurumi felt like Megumi was the only person she can talk about her feelings. Right of way, questioning "Or why I feel the way I do around him?" :Due to her fondness of Megumi as a kind teacher, Kurumi was unable to kill her when she met Megumi in the school's basement due to their close bond they had in the past. Kurumi also tended to visit Megumi's grave quite often and often prayed and asked her to keep her, along with the others safe. Trivia * means "Walnut". *She is afraid of ghosts. *Kurumi is the first character known to have recover and survive from immediate infection. Navigation References Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Alive